


Danger, danger!

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Batfam bingo 2019, Brotherhood, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 2 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Falling in loveDesperate situations call for desperate measures. When Tim decides to sacrifice the lives of others, to take lives knowingly, to save their own: Jason knows his opinion of the brilliant, deadly man he's been wanting to kill the past few months, has changed drastically.





	Danger, danger!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to differentiate from the typical fill of a prompt such as falling in love. I aimed for a passion driven realization between Jason and Tim without them actually voicing what was happening. Thanks for reading! ;)

Thinking is harder when lives are at stake. After several years as Robin and having promoted to Red Robin, Tim should be used to this by now. His mind is racing to find a solution to their growing problem. Red Hood is providing him with cover, not losing him out of his sight for a second, while he inspects the inventory of his belt and pouches, but the force of their enemy is unrelenting. 

“Runnin’ out of ammo!” Red Hood calls just as Nightwing dispatches the last of his birdarangs and gives a frustrated grunt.

“I refuse to die here,” Robin announces after puncturing the shoulder of another attacker, boot coming up to kick him off his weapon and onto his back on the ground. One kick to the head and the man is unconscious, unlike the numerous unfriendlies surrounding them.

“Plan omega it is,” Red Robin declares and uses what little energy he has left to grapple himself to higher grounds to set the back-up ploy into motion.

“No! It could kill them!” Nightwing reasons with a sense of panic that rattles his confidence.  
Red Robin gives nod that none of his companions can see. He is well aware of the consequences, swallows at the tightening of his throat. They are out of alternatives however. Robin’s warcry is followed by Red Hood’s cursing, and they are running out of time. A path is all they need. “Yes,” he tells them over the communicator as everything is in place and flips the little switch clutched in his trembling gloved hand. “Take cover.”

“Move your ass!” Red Hood bellows to a preoccupied Robin throwing punches at the horde of henchmen.

The explosion nearly blinds them. Dick knows Damian will utilize this moment later to reprimand him and his choice of crime fighting costume as the younger man’s cape provides the cover needed to not render them sightless. Jason makes it to a pillar in the neck of time. The ground shakes and the heat is scorching his back nevertheless. Jason knows he just lost another jacket, damn it first his helmet now his jacket, just his luck, but it saves his life as he struggles out of the leather that is set aflame by the explosives Tim triggered.

The ceiling is coming down on them. Nothing they can’t handle as the bat brothers call for a hasty retreat. Their opponents aren’t as fortunate, and Tim prays their deaths are at least quick and painless. He had to do this. He had to save them, his brothers, and if there could have been another way, he would have prefered it. The smoke clears slowly and Tim jumps down from his vantage point above to inspect the state of them. There’s Damian and Dick, safe and sound, Jason to his left looking a little worse for wear, but not dead, at least.

“Jesus, Tim!” Dick exclaims while taking in the damage done to the area and the people lying underneath the rubble. He waits for signs of life only to find none. “What did you do..” his anguish rises and falls with the realization of lives lost, the change it will mean for Tim as a person and as a part of their family.

“He did what was necessary,” Damian calls and defies the stern look in Dick’s eyes with a flick of his tongue. “I rather it be them than any of us,” he adds firmly making his mentor’s eyes waver.

“Fuckin’ hell, pretender!” Jason is on a steady march across the plain of destruction with his fists balled.

“Damn it, Jason, not now, not after all this,” Dick pleads, wanting to step in to prevent another intern fighting of his brothers. They barely survived, now was not the time to vent frustration. His attempt falls on deaf ears, Jason pushing him aside by knocking his shoulder to his body. Dick twirls for a moment, all beauty and grace while reaching desperately for Jason’s jacket before realizing its absence, the man slipping out of his reach.

“Outta my way,” Jason manages to mutter and he sounds breathless to his own ears.

Damian doesn’t dare come between predator and prey, and Tim is still trying to catch his breath and calming his pounding heart, so much so that he’s incapable of gasping at Jason’s speedy approach.

“That was crazy,” Jason forces through grit teeth, lips quivering into a one sided grin. The curve on his face shakes with strong emotion and he takes Tim by the nape. Tim is lifting his arms to defend, prepared to block as dodging is beyond him at this point. The punch doesn’t come. The hard press of lips on his is something no one expected. They have been respectful of each other’s contribution to the family mission. Their last physical fight was two months ago, but to be kissing?

Dick feels his mouth fall open and doesn’t bother closing it, eyes widening at the sight of Jason bending Tim backward with elegant finesse, the kiss not without tongue claiming all of Tim’s mouth. Beside him Damian produces a sound of astonishment, but does redirect his gaze at the intimacy taking place in front of him. His gaze is unsteady as he puts a hand to Dick’s shoulder and motions for him not to engage. “Richard, fall back,” he tells his mentor who stammers as he allows Damian to take him from the scene.

Tim pants when he is offered a moment to breathe, blindly reaching for Jason’s face and punching him to create a decent distance between them. He wipes his mouth with the back of his glove and regards his brother with wild confusion. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” He hisses with an incredulous expression. 

Jason nudges his jaw with his knuckles, testing the damage done to his face, but doesn’t stop grinning at him. “Been wantin’ to give it a try, is all.” 

Tim flips him off with a shake of his head, turning to leave him behind. Curiosity gets the better of him as Jason’s eyes remain on his back, burning through his suit. It makes his skin crawl.

“Fine,” he exclaims all annoyed and tired, throwing his arms in the air and turning back. “I’ll take the bait.” Tim’s shoulders slump in the slightest, gesturing for Jason to explain himself. “ _Why_?” 

The sly change of Jason’s lips spikes his irritation. “Nah, not tellin’. Not yet,” Jason decides with a laugh as he passes by a bristling Tim. 

“Tell me!” Tim demands, stomping after him and to their brothers who are waiting for them to regroup and return home. 

Jason stops suddenly, Tim colliding with his broader posture and scowling at him for it. The look he sees up over the man’s shoulder relinquishes his temper. Gentle teal orbs watch him carefully, a gaze he had yet to witness. “Wasn’t plannin’ on dyin’ again today, but came pretty close. Thanks, _Tim_.” 

It renders him speechless, as well as his two brothers who share an uneasy look at the smile Jason carries while mounting his motorcycle. 

“You would have done the same,” Tim finally replies regaining composure and sighing at the sorry state of his trashed vehicle. 

“Nah, not really,” Jason confesses revving his ride as Tim climbs on behind Dick on his. “But I might, after today.” A grin grows on his face before he is off into the distance, leaving his three puzzled brothers behind. 

“Was he hit in the head?” Damian inquires with a suspicious frown.

“Care to explain?” Dick mumbles to the smaller body gripping him tight at the sound of his motor preparing to go in pursuit. 

“I would if I could,” Tim answers resting his head in between Dick’s shoulder blades and closing his eyes. 

He is exhausted, adrenaline finally leaving his system as they are on their way home. His body leans fully onto Dick, knowing his older brother won’t mind if he takes this moment to relish in the comfort. The lids of his eyes are heavy, slipping shut eventually as his mind recalls the events of this particular intense night. His thoughts linger on Jason’s unguarded eyes, the pronunciation of his actual name with his Gotham induced accent. There is no denying the seed of hope that sprouts within him. Tim is smiling bashfully when they arrive at the manor, and isn’t even alarmed as he is per usual when spotting Jason’s motorcycle parked in the cave as well. Although there’s no sight of him, his possible presence doesn’t send his mind into overdrive. Instead it fills him with the unexpected urge to seek him out.

“Tim, a word,” Bruce’s voice booms from the computer where the man is in full uniform.

The smile on his face vanishes. There are still the repercussions of his actions to deal with, of course. With a solemn nod he disembarks from Dick’s motorcycle and lingers a moment into his brother’s comforting gesture to his back, gathering strength for the upcoming conversation. Damian takes swift strides to his father’s side, voice low as he advocates for Tim, another unusual sight tonight. Tim doesn’t expect it to work in his favour and offers Damian a grateful nod when their youngest is dismissed without another word.

Tim counts his lucky stars as Bruce sends him to bed only after two hours of thorough and insistent preeching of their code of conduct. The disappointment was palpable, and Bruce made it clear their discussion was far from over. Tim is looking dead on his feet however, the sole reason Bruce allows his son to leave the cave. His heavy feet drag his battered body up the stairs and into the quiet mansion as he wonders how long he is allowed to still call this place his home. The hidden entrance closes behind him, rendering him in complete silence as he pauses in the room to release a sudden breath and with it the control over his emotions he put in place to endure Bruce’s lecture. 

“Shit,” he whispers fiercely.

“It gets easier after a while,” a voice tells him from his right, startling him into a defensive position. Jason observes him, leaning against a bookcase and flipping through one of the books. Tim frowns at him, wondering if he is somehow capable of reading in what little light the moon shining through the windows offer. The thought is cast aside quickly however when Jason slides the book back in place on the shelf and turns his full attention to him.

“Killin’, I mean,” Jason clarifies and shrugs while Tim flinches.

“I don’t want it to,” Tim tells him rubbing at his tired eyes, stifling a yawn. He’s never lowered his guard this soon around Jason, he realizes, Jason notices. The fact that it occurs registers in the both of them with a shared look of acknowledgement and piqued interest.

“You.. called me Tim,” the smallest of the two mentions carefully.

“Yeah, it’s your name, isn’t it?” Jason replies sounding cheeky although his look shifts to the side. He’s nervous, Tim concludes with excitement blooming in his chest.

“I liked it,” he tells him, wants him to know this change is desirable.

“Me usin’ your name, or me kissin’ ya?” Jason questions with newfound confidence.

Tim remains silent, face colouring in the shadows, thank God for that. The jury isn’t out on that one, yet, but he has to say something, anything, Tim thinks with a tense bite to his lower lip.

Jason shifts his weight against the bookcase, snorting softly. “Just jokin’,” he murmurs. 

Tim doesn’t believe him. “Do it again,” he asks of the older man who lifts an eyebrow at him quizzically.

“Which one?” 

“Figure it out yourself,” Tim eventually tells him with a smile that causes Jason to exhale a soft laugh. 

The unfamiliar sound sends his heartbeat into a frenzy. For a moment he fears Jason can hear it, the man pushing away from the bookcase and taking attentive steps towards him. He holds his ground when his personal space is breached, lifts his head to greet Jason’s analytic eyes with a challenge he knows he won’t be able to resist.

“ _Timmy_.” His name is a murmur on descending lips. His pupils dilate in the reflection of Jason’s darkening eyes and his breath is caught in his throat. “You’re playin’ a dangerous game,” Jason tells him, exhaling against his face.

His mouth opens to deliver a witty retort, words swallowed by his brother. A rush of arousal triggers a series of events: Tim wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, the larger man taking his waist hostage as he steps back and stumbles into the furniture. A series of books come tumbling down, two of them bouncing off of Jason’s head. The man pulls back with teeth bared, pain exploding in his head and guarding Tim’s own for any possible damage. Tim is smiling as he takes Jason’s hand and lowers it, not intending to let go.

“I like a little danger,” Tim whispers like it is his dirtiest darkest secret, eyes narrowing with a defiant glint.


End file.
